1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device, and particularly to a clamp mechanism of an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an optical disk device which drives an optical disk, such as a CD, a CD-ROM, or a DVD has adopted a slot-in mechanism in which when the optical disk is inserted through a disk insertion opening, the optical disk is carried to a write or read position by means of a carrier mechanism.
In this slot-in mechanism, after the optical disk is carried to a prescribed position, a turntable rises and the optical disk is placed on the turntable. After that, the turntable rises further and a clamper which has been waiting above the turntable sticks to the turntable due to magnetic force of a magnet in the turntable. As a result, the optical disk can be sandwiched between the turntable and the clamper.
However, such a constitution has a problem that it is difficult to make the optical disk device thin because it is necessary to arrange the damper above the turntable.
Also, a large force is required when clamping of the optical disk is released because clamping is performed by magnetic force, which means that the load on a motor increases.